My Wish
by ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95
Summary: What would have happened if Grell had been able to save Thomas, instead of letting William collect his soul? Will either of them ever be the same again? No yaoi, but completely deviates from the original storyline. Don't like, don't read.


** Well, I watched the episode of Black Butler where they delve into William and Grell's past, and I thought it was very interesting. A couple of days later, I was doing my family's laundry and listening to music when the song "My Wish," by Rascal Flatts came on. It made me think about that episode, and how differently it might have ended if Grell had been able to get to Thomas first. What would he say? What would he do? Later on, I started typing this up on my phone, and, well, this is what came out of it. Hope y'all enjoy it. Hobey-ho, let's go!**

**My Wish**

The day arrived when Grell and William were supposed to collect Thomas's soul, but Grell wasn't so sure if he wanted to, anymore. "Why not let the boy live? You said yourself that his story will be a literary classic. What if it inspires young people all over the world to find love, someday?"

"The test instructions say we are to collect his soul."

"No! I won't! Thomas deserves to live a good life!"

"Fine. Whoever gets to him first decides his fate, and reports their decision to headquarters," Will replied with a smirk, but it disappeared when he saw that Grell was already gone. "Ugh, that fool!"

Grell was already well on his way to finding Thomas when Will finished his sentence. The red-haired reaper was determined not to let such a talented, innocent, young man die at the hands of his partner. It wasn't long before he spotted Thomas sprinting through the streets of London, desperate to make his deadline. Grell also saw a carriage hurtling straight for the young man. He started to call out, but there wasn't enough time. Instead, he dove in front of the carriage, and pushed Thomas out of the way, barely escaping danger, himself. "Are you alright?" he asked, panicked.

"Yes," Thomas answered. "Thank you. I didn't even see it coming! Hold on...you're one of those actor fellows I met in the park a few weeks ago!"

"I am."

"Wow! But then...you barely know me. Why did you risk your life to save mine?"

"Because I didn't want you to die when you have so much to live for. Where are you off to in such a hurry, anyway?" Grell asked, helping Thomas to his feet.

"A publishing office. Today's the deadline for my new book!"

"Then we'd better hurry!" And with that, the two of them sped off, arriving at the office just in time.

"Ah, there you are, Thomas. We were beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"Sorry. I nearly got run over on my way here...!"

"Oh. Glad to see you're alright, though."

"I have my friend, Grell, to thank for that! If he hadn't practically tackled me, I would most likely be dead, right now. I owe him my life."

Grell's cheeks flushed red, and he smiled at Thomas and the publisher. "Yours was I life worth saving, my friend. Just do me couple of favors: be more careful, and make the most of your life."

"I will," Thomas said, and walked over to hug the flustered reaper. Slowly, Grell's blush faded, and he hugged back.

* * *

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you wanted. Hope your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never have to carry more than you can hold, and while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things, too. Yeah, this is my wish!_

* * *

Later that year, Thomas's book was a hit, and even gave him the opportunity to meet the love of his life, a wonderful girl by the name of Erica. Grell kept in touch with Thomas, and was even invited to the couple's wedding. He remained a family friend for years afterward, earning the title "Uncle Grell" from their children, Maggie and Sophia. He was there to watch them grow up into beautiful young women, yet he never aged. Because of this, Thomas finally realized that what William and Grell had told him that fateful day was completely true, but he accepted it. The young writer had a very successful career, and released several books about love and the supernatural.

However, Thomas's life wasn't the only one changed. Grell learned a lot from his new family, including what real love is. He found himself wanting to settle down and raise a family of his own. The young reaper wasn't so young and foolish, anymore. Granted, he was still flamboyant, hyper, and upbeat as all get out, but he stopped chasing after love that could never be real. Grell grew up, and was never the same man again.


End file.
